


For Hope

by LollipopUsagiChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Father!Levi, Fluffy, M/M, Mood Swings, Mother!Eren, Mpreg, Rambling, Swearing, Wedding, Yelling, additional tags in the future, author is crazy, preggers, pregnant!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopUsagiChan/pseuds/LollipopUsagiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason we fight. The reason we kill. The reason we live on. The reason we will survive from the titans. The reason we do all this...is for hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me but I really want a story about Eren being pregnant with Levi's child.

[Levi]

I don't know what came over me.

Maybe it was the time I beat him up in the court room. Maybe it was the time I was interested about him when he was restrained in the jail cell. Or maybe it was the time when I first laid eyes on those beautiful caribbean color eyes. I don't know what it is, but I, Levi, Humanity's Strongest, fell in love with the damn titan shifter brat.

\---

Our first mission was to capture the female titan, and in order to do that we had to move to a new base. A filthy one at that. We spent the whole day just cleaning every dust, dirt, and crook in each and every single room. Eventually, the whole place was clean to my expectations, but it took until night fall to finish the job. The damn brat couldn't clean a proper window well without me being there yelling at him. Though I still felt guilty that I yelled at him. With this stupid crush, it's hard to see the brat as a lover rather than a soldier.

I remember when he tried his 'best' cleaning the window. It wasn't clean, so I yelled at him to clean it better. He turned around from his cleaning to give me a sad look. Never again will I make him sad. Seeing his sad face makes me want to punch myself for making me make Eren sad. But then Eren turned around and kept cleaning. I couldn't help the guilt within me. It's eating me alive!

\---

So now when I see Eren cleaning and he misses a spot, I just tell him that it's good and he should continue on to the next room. Once he leaves I finish the task he started and cleaned the rest of the room. This crush thing is going to be harder than I thought. I'm suppose to be Humanity's Strongest, not Humanity's Lover! I'm suppose to be a wrecking machine. I'm suppose to be a titan killer. I'm not suppose to have these types of emotions.

But no! I ain't a wrecking machine, I'm a wrecking stalker! I'm not going to kill Eren! And I have these emotions because of that brat! But....for some reason, I don't hate him-no-I can't hate him. It's like if I hate him, then I hate myself. 

Ah! This is confusing! I'm going to talk with someone. Petra? No. Hanji? Fuck no! Erwin? Maybe.

As I was walking along the hallway I didn't pay attention to my surroundings and accidentally bumped into Eren. Making us both fall down.

"Ah! I'm so sorry He-Heichou!" yelled Eren frantically.

"Tsh, whatever brat," I said a little bit annoyed for me not paying attention.

I opened my eyes. _What the fuck!? Since when were my eyes closed?!_ and looked up at Eren. Unfortunately I was a bit embarrassed and a small but very unnoticeable blush appeared on my face. Although I don't think Eren noticed what position we are in. I'm on the floor on my back and Eren so happens to be on top of me, straddling my waist. Or for more further plain details, he is on my dick.

I don't think I can control myself around him any longer. 

"He-heichou, are you okay?" Eren asked leaning in towards me. I wasn't looking at him, more specifically I was looking at those soft pink lips of his. I just want to kiss him, and stick my tongue in that beautiful mouth of his. Maybe he likes it hard and wants me to put my dick in his mouth. My probably moaning when I see my dick in his mouth. Shit! I think I'm getting hard.

Quickly, I pushed Eren off of me and ran. Yep, I ran like a fucking coward.

I ran all the way to Erwin's room and entered without knocking......maybe I should have knocked because Armin is straddling Erwin's waist and they are fucking french kissing. I wish that was me and Eren. Damn it Levi! Put it together!

I cough very loudly to get there attention and it did. Armin's face was fucking red as a tomato and Erwin has his usual smirk on his face.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of a live audience in my room?" he said.

"Fuck you Erwin, I need to speak with you privately," I said annoyed just wanting to get this over with.

Erwin whispered something into Armin's ear and Armin nodded his head. He got off of Erwin and walked out of the door closing the door, not before saluting to me.

"So," started Erwin, "What would you like to talk about?"

I didn't know how to respond so I just blurted it out, "I'm in fucking love with a damn brat name Eren Jaeger."

I was waiting for a response from Erwin, maybe yelling or stuttering or something. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No one of his bushy eyebrows raising, no nothing.

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Erwin.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said pissed off, "I came in and blurted out that I am in love with Jaeger and all you say 'is that all'?"

Erwin shrugged his shoulders, "if you love the boy then go for it. It's not going to render our mission or anything. I think this is an improvement! If you love Eren and Eren loves you back then maybe Eren can have a better control of his titan form!"

My eyebrow twitched for some reason. Maybe it twitched when Erwin said titan form. I don't know anymore.

I think I accidentally said it too loud because NoW Erwin raised his fucking eyebrow! "Levi, if you love him then you should tell him."

"Fine, fucking fine. I'll pour out my heart for him." And with that I left Erwin's room and went to go find the brat.


	2. Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to confess the Levi way :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't give out a big summary because that just ruins it all for the story -_-
> 
> And I should have warn you guys about the cussing and the *ahem* words put in here -_-'
> 
>  
> 
> Here is chapter 2!!!! XD
> 
> WaRnInG: may be changing point of views between Levi and some other characters

**[Levi's POV]**

And that's what I did. I literally did pour my whole heart out to Eren. 

After walking out of Erwin's room, I immediately went to go find Eren. It didn't take me long because it's dinner time so Eren would be in the mess hall eating with his squad. When I arrived at the mess hall, I immediately started to look for the brown hair male and spotted him eating with his friend Armin and his adopted sister Mikasa. I started to walk towards his table and ignored all the stares I was getting from the recruits. Once I arrived at his table everyone was quiet, even the blabber mouths were fucking quiet. I moved behind Eren and tapped his right shoulder to turn over. Once he turns around I was going to ask him-no-order him to follow me out. So that I can spill my undying love to him.

Fuck him. Fuck him and his gorgeous eyes. Fuck his beautiful face. Fuck him again!

Once Eren turned around, he had this big beautiful smile on his face. His caribbean eyes lite up with curiosity and his mouth was slightly open, but looked fucking awesome on him. Yep. I'm pretty sure I heard something snap just now because next thing I did....I fell on my right knee and grabbed a hold on his left hand.

"Eren Jaeger!" I can feel my face becoming fucking red now, "I'm going to tap your ass!"

 

......................................................................................

 

...........................................................

 

........................................

 

**[Present - still Levi's POV]**

Two Years Later.

Looking back at the past of how I've 'poured my heart out' to Eren. I did a fucking horrible job of that. 

I almost gave Eren a heart attack and Mikasa was ready to kill me if Armin wasn't there to hold her back. Hanji was screaming excitingly, and Erwin facepalmed at my choice of words.

But eventually, Eren also confessed his love to me in a more better way than mine.

He confessed to me by singing a love song. I fell even harder for him when he sang to me. His voice was just perfect and not all high and pitchy.

There should be a record of the world's most suckest confessions ever!

But I plan to redeem myself and confess to him in a better way than anyone has done before!

I'm not going to confess to him in a cheesy way. No. I'm going to confess to him, the Levi way!

\---

Afternoon.

Alright the plan is ready, I'm ready, so now the Levi plan will commence! Just need to find Jaeger.

I began searching for him throughout the whole base. Not in the dungeon. Not in the mess hall. Not in my room. Not in the kitchen. Not being molested by the shitty glasses. Not inside the base. _Maybe he's outside,_ I thought as I walked out the door that leads to the outside training grounds.

Not in the stables. Not in the food supply cabinet. Not training. Not training his maneuver gear. Dang it! Where could he be?! Calm down Levi, this is not like you to panic. I've been hanging with the brat for too long that I picked up his anger personality. Only Eren could make me feel like this.

Since I couldn't find him, nor see him, I was going to go up to a person and ask where Eren is when I spotted someone sitting underneath a shaded tree. As I walk closer to him I can see that it was....Eren! 

I ran towards Eren, "OI! Shitty brat!"

My yelling seems to have woken him up from his cat nap. Good, I need him awake for tonight. "You awake shitty Eren?" I asked him when I got a good yard near him.

He whipped his head at the sound of my voice, "Morning Levi".

"Tsk, shitty brat, it's afternoon," I pinched the bridge of my nose, "do you know how long it took me to fucking find you in this goddamn place?!"

Eren tilted his, confused written on his face, "why were you searching for me?" he asked.

Alright, this is when the Levi plan is in placed. "Get up Eren, we are going out," I said grabbing his right arm and pulling him up.

"Eh? W-Where are we going Levi?" he asked while getting up with my help.

I want to tell him but I can't, not yet anyway, "We are going out and that is all you need to know".

Once Eren was up I quickly dragged him to the stables, "Go and get your horse ready, we leave once your horse is ready."

"Do I need to bring anything along?" Eren asked with curious eyes.

Damn his eyes. "Just get your horse ready and nothing more," I said to him as I walked to my horse who is already ready with the stuff I planned for the Levi plan.

It only took Eren a few minutes to get his horse ready and off we go. I made sure to check every few minutes to see if he's following me or not. Throughout the journey, Eren kept on asking me where are we going and how much longer. I kept repeating the same phrase I said to him for the last few minutes, 'shut up'.

.....................................

We arrived near the destination. 

I told Eren we are here and to get off our horses for the walk. He didn't complain for he knows I'll just keep telling him to shut up. 

The walk wasn't long, and all we had to do was cross a small river and push through some bushes and past some tree vines. Before taking the last step to the destination I told Eren to go ahead. He gave me a confused look but walked in front of me to push past the last tree vines. 

I heard a gasp and walked in behind him. The look on Eren's face was......priceless. He was in awe. I can tell because he began to smile and there were some tears in his eyes. He turned around when he saw me walk beside him. "Oh Levi," he said with glistening tears in his beautiful caribbean eyes, "it's beautiful."

"Where and when did you find this place?"

This place was wonderful. Its a waterfall, one unseen before. The waterfall wasn't too tall and not too short, just right in the middle. And it wasn't gushing out water like other waterfalls, this one was flowing smooth and slow, leading in to a big enough pond for 40 people to fit in. The grass was fresh with water spray from the fall, and there were flowers everywhere. Overall, the place was relaxing and perfect for the tonight.

Eren was still looking at me, waiting for my answer, "It was my shift for the night and I went too far from the base. I was about to turn around when I heard water splashing against water. I went to investigate and found this place. No one else knows about this place besides me, and now you, Eren."

Eren now began to cry, slowly letting tears go one by one, "it's really beautiful Levi."

Once I got Eren to calm down from his crying, I unpacked the stuff from my horse and laid them out on the grass. I brought with us a blanket and a picnic basket, also towels and a change of clothes. It looked like Eren knew where I was going was this and gave me a chuckle and a warm smile.

The first thing we did was go inside the pond. Well more like me going in and Eren fucking jumping in it like a little kid. We swam and splash and teased eachother in the water. Once the sun began to set and the water got a little cold, we climbed out and towel ourselves dried and changed into the clothes I brought.

Then we ate and talked about what our idiotic friends did and what we plan for the future. I didn't expect Eren to ask me this next question.

"Levi?" asked Eren while looking down at his lap. I nodded my head, indicating that I was listening to him.

"I want to have a baby."

I choked on my food. "What?!" I tried saying when I was choke at the moment.

"I want a baby Levi," repeated Eren not understanding what he was saying.

When I was done with my choking marathon and was able to talk better I said, "do you know where babies come from Eren?"

He blushed, "O-Of course but..."

"but?..."

"I really want a baby, even if I am a male," he stated.

I sighed, better do this now because it was the perfect moment. I think.

"Before you get a baby, you have to be married," I said while getting on one knee and reaching my left hand into my left pocket, waiting.

He looked up at me, "married?" then his eyes widened at my position.

This is the moment, "Eren Jaeger -cue dramatic unnecessary pause- will you be me wife?"

Eren opened his mouth once then closed it. Opening it again then closed it once more. He was speechless and ended up instead giving me a warm smile.

Nailed it.

So getting laid tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgfh!  
> The ending! XD
> 
> so what do you guys think?


End file.
